fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mieszanina niejednorodna/Nowe funkcje smartfona
Pierwszy odcinek serii "Mieszanina niejednorodna". Opis Irving odkrywa, że za pomocą swojego smartfona może przenosić się do innego wymiaru. Postanawia zdobyć serce Sophie. Jednakże nie tylko jemu udaje złamać się granice dwóch światów. W podróż wybiera się również Nicol. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Hermiona Ulaniuk *Loren Rarity *Jolie Martin *Jully Aga *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois x2 *Django Brown *Buford Van Stomm x2 (wspomniany) *Biffany Van Stomm (wspomniana) *Jeremi Rarity (wspomniany) *Amy Milton (wspomniana) *Tayler Stevenson (wspomniany) *Fineasz Flynn (wspomniany) *Ferb Fletcher (wspomniany) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (wspomniana) *Ginger Hirano (wspomniana) Fabuła Promienie słońca przechodzące przez okno oświetliły jej twarz. Dziewczyna podniosła się, przeciągnęła i ziewnęła głośno. Spojrzała na leżącego obok Buforda. Wciąż spał. Nicol wstała z łóżka, założyła pierwsze lepsze kapcie i ruszyła w stronę kuchni. Mieszkała ze swoim chłopakiem i jego matką już od dłuższego czasu. Byli w końcu prawie dorośli i planowali resztę życia spędzić razem. Poza tym, mieszkając tutaj, pod opieką Biffany, Nicol miała większe szanse przystosować się do tych czasów. Stanęła po środku kuchni zastanawiając się jak się robiło jajecznicę. Najpierw chyba trzeba wyjąć patelnię. Kiedy już trzymała to naczynie w rękach zastanawiała się co dalej. Trzeba było rozgrzać patelnię i nalać na nią oleju... chyba... O ile dobrze pamiętała. Ale zanim włączy kuchenkę, należało podłączyć ją do gniazdka. Dziewczyna wykonała tą czynność, ale natychmiast odskoczyła od ściany, kiedy wokół gniazdka pojawiły się jakieś iskierki, a po chwili zniknęło ono wraz ze ścianą. — Cholera, wybuchłam ścinę! — Stwierdziła. — Wiedziałam, że nie nadaję się do gotowania. Po chwili jednak zorientowała się, że wcale nie zniszczyła kuchni, lecz pojawił się w niej jakiś portal. Za nim rozciągał się widok na ulicę. Dziewczyna przeszła przez niego zaskoczona. Jak tylko to zrobiła, przejście za nią się zamknęło. Potargana Nicol, która dopiero co wstała z łóżka i nie zdążyła zadbać o swój wygląd, stojąc na środku chodnika w samej koszuli nocnej, kapciach i z patelnią w ręku oraz ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy wyglądała jak dziewczyna, która zwiała z psychiatryka bądź ćpunka na głodzie narkotykowym. Po krótkiej analizie stwierdziła, że wywaliło ją kilka przecznic dalej. Opuściła patelnię i ruszyła w stronę domu, przeklinając siebie za to, że nie postanowiła się ubrać przed wejściem do portalu. Irving przeglądał funkcje właśnie nowo kupionego smartfona. Miał nadzieję, że aparat w tym telefonie będzie miał dużą rozdzielczość. Fotografia pasjonowała go od zawsze. Ściany w jego pokoju są niemalże całe oblepione zdjęciami. A wraz z postępem nowych technologii poprawia się też jakoś aparatów w telefonach. Na pewno byłoby my wygodniej robić zdjęcia takim oto smartfonem niż nieustannie nosić ze sobą aparat. Chłopak postanowił wypróbować wynalazek i zrobił zdjęcie swojego pokoju. Wraz z błyskiem flasha pojawił się przed nim portal. Zaskoczony okularnik przez niego przeszedł. Wylądował na przedmieściach ulicy, a portal się za nim zamkną. Irving znów zrobił zdjęcie i portal pojawił się ponownie. Po przejściu przez niego, chłopak znów znalazł się w swoim pokoju. — Łał, nie wiedziałem, że te smartfony mają możliwość teleportacji. — Powiedział zaskoczony i ponownie zrobił zdjęcie. Znów był na ulicy. Zobaczył krótkowłosą blondynkę idącą po drugiej stronie. — Amy? — Wyszeptał zaskoczony. — To nie teleport! Przeskoczyłem do innego wymiaru! — Mówił do siebie podekscytowany. Wtedy przypomniał sobie najpiękniejszą dziewczynę jaką znał, tryskającą optymizmem brązowooką blondynkę, która zachwyciła go jak tylko się poznali. — Bariera wymiarów już nas nie dzieli. — stwierdził patrząc na telefon. — Sophie, nareszcie możemy być razem. Loren usiadła na krześle w kuchni. Podparła policzki dłońmi, wpatrując się tępo w zmywającą naczynia szwagierkę. Raritówna instynktownie przeczesała swoje zielone, potargane włosy, ziewając głośno. Jully popatrzyła na nią kątem oka z politowaniem, odkładając talerz do suszarki. Instynktownie uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak Loren ledwo utrzymuje otwarte oczy. Obie miały specyficzną cechę wyglądu, która wyróżniała je spośród reszty. Ich skóra nie była ani czarna, ani biała, a nawet nie żółta. Była zielona. Dlatego też swój naturalny wygląd pokazywały tylko w domu. Poza nim używały modulatora ciał. — Co się stało? — Zapytała z uśmiechem Raritowa. — Na śniadaniu jeszcze tryskałaś energią. W odpowiedzi, Loren tylko wzruszyła ramionami. — Zły humor? Pamiętam jak miałam taki stan, gdy zerwałam ze swoją życiową miłością. — Jeremi? Jully już miała odpowiedzieć, jednak w porę zamilkła. Przygryzła chwilę wargi, po czym odpowiedziała; — Tak, on. A ty kogo rzuciłaś? — No właśnie nikogo! — Odparła zrozpaczona, topiąc twarz w dłoniach. — Chciałam przestać płakać po Bufordzie i iść z kimś na randkę, ale nikt mnie nie chce! — Jak to nikt? — No nikt! Wyobraź sobie, że mój charakter nie przyciąga ludzi. — Nigdy bym nie pomyślała. — Odpowiedziała, siadając naprzeciwko, jednak w głębi duszy poniekąd rozumiała tych chłopaków. — Ale nie masz co się martwić, gdy ja zerwałam z Jeremim, to miałam jeszcze spoo... płakałam w poduszkę dniami i nocami. — Jak miało mnie to pocieszyć? — Nijak skarbie. Ale wiesz, ja się z moim byłym zeszłam. — Ale ja nie mam byłych. — Więc znajdziesz sobie jakiegoś, potem z nim zerwiesz, a potem się zejdziecie. W waszej rodzinie to chyba norma, że nie umiecie żyć w związkach. Raritówna prychnęła pod nosem. Musiała przyznać, że Jully od zawsze potrafiła skutecznie poprawić humor. Dlatego właśnie to z nią tak lubiła rozmawiać. — A właśnie, nie opowiedziałaś mi ciągle o tej wycieczce. — Powiedziała w końcu czarnowłosa. — Rzuciłaś coś tylko, że więcej tam nie jedziesz, a wszyscy ludzie na tej planecie do kretyni. Co się takiego stało? — Weź! Najgorsze co może człowieka spotkać! Znasz to uczucie, gdy twój facet bezczelnie ogląda się za innymi?! — Nawet nie wiesz jak dobrze. Loren zdawała się nie usłyszeć odpowiedzi. Odbiegła gdzieś myślami, chociaż sama nie wiedziała konkretnie dokąd. Jully natomiast westchnęła cicho, sięgając pamięcią czasów, gdy jej chłopak był jeszcze romantyczny, a nie zrzędliwy i oszczędny niczym 60latek. — A pro po, widziałaś swojego brata? — Zapytała czarnowłosa. — Bodajże śpi. — Wiesz co, jak sobie znajdziesz chłopaka, to zadbaj żebyście nie pakowali się w życie na 40latków przed skończeniem 25 lat. Rozmowę przerwał niespodziewany płacz dziecka. Jully już miała się podnieść, jednak po kilku sekundach płacz ucichł. Kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą, uśmiechając się błogo. — Dobra, jakieś zalety ma. — Powiedziała do siebie, po czym zwróciła się do Loren. — Masz jakieś plany na dziś? — Myślenie jak nie umrzeć. — I to już coś! — Odparła entuzjastycznie Raritowa. — Nie masz wrażenia, że trochę tam za cicho? Sophie przechadzała się radośnie po parku. Słońce świeciło, dzięki czemu na dworze było dość ciepło. Niebo było błękitne, a dookoła śpiewały ptaszki. Oczywiście ich śpiew był zagłuszony przez piosenkę blondynki: — Idzie sobie Sophie w las! Duda, duda! — Śpiewała. — Wszędzie dookoła wrzaw, duda, duda! Nic nie robiła sobie z tego, że wszyscy patrzeli na nią jak na wariatkę. W dalszym ciągu skakała entuzjastycznie, śpiewając swoją piosenkę: — Podszedł do niej piękny pan! Duda, duda! Irviś on na imię miał, oby duda dej! Oświadczył się jej i kupił jej własny hotel! A Sophie sprzedała hotel i kupiła sobie kooooooooooooooootka! Ostatnią nutę wyciągnęła na tyle głośno, że ptaki spadły z drzew, a niektóre nawet pozdychały. Pozostali szybko uciekli z parku, natomiast Sophie zaczęła bić sobie brawo. Po krótkiej chwili jednak przestała, poważnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. — Przecież ja już mam kotka. — Powiedziała, po czym znów skakała po parku z uśmiechem. Irving przemierzał przedmieścia obcego Danville. Miał tylko jeden cel: znaleźć panią swego serca, piękną przybyszkę z innego świata, która zawróciła mu w głowie. Bariera wymiarów przestała mieć znaczenie, jak tylko dostał tego "smartfona cudotwórcę". Kiedy ostatnio się spotkali spędził z nią najszczęśliwszy dzień w życiu. Zrobili sobie mnóstwo zdjęć i zajadali lody malinowe. Kiedy zniknęła, starał się znaleźć jej odpowiedniczkę w swoim świecie. Jednak skoro nie odnalazł jej nawet na fejsbuku, to chyba znaczyło, że nie istniała. Mógł wzdychać do swojej księżniczki z innego wymiaru tylko miłością platoniczną. Lecz teraz mogło się to zmienić. Dotarł do parku. I wprost nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. Skakała tam, nieopodal, ciesząc się życiem. Była niemalże na wyciągnięcie jego ręki. Piękna księżniczka w zwyczajnym parku, ubrana w zwyczajne ubranie. Jednak ona sama była niezwykła. Była królową jego serca. — Sophie! — Wykrzyknął. Adventurówna zaprzestała na moment wcześniejszą czynność, zauważając Irvinga. Jako że nie miała pojęcia, iż jest to przybysz z innego wymiaru, uśmiechnęła się na jego widok promiennie. — Irviś! — Krzyknęła, biegnąc do niego z wyciągniętymi ramionami. Gdy w końcu do niego dobiegła, rzuciła mu się na szyję, o mało go tym nie przewracając. Kiedy już wpadła w jego ramiona, Irving nie wysilając się na żadne wyznania miłości, zaczął namiętnie ją całować. Sophie po raz pierwszy była zaskoczona tak nagłą reakcją. Zazwyczaj jej ukochany nigdy nie robił "tego pierwszego kroku", a więc była to dla niej miła niespodzianka. Nie myśląc wiele, ułożyła dłonie na jego policzkach, rozkoszując się chwilą. Kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie by złapać oddech, zarumieniony ze szczęścia Irving wyszeptał: — Jak cudownie cię znów zobaczyć! Tak tęskniłem! — Ja też za tobą tęskniłam Irvisiu! — Powiedziała entuzjastycznie, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. — Nie widzieliśmy się aż... — Tu zamilkła na moment, licząc czas jak minął, odkąd ostatnim razem widziała Du Boisa. — Pięć, dziesięć... Hej, a dobę to się liczy w godzinach, czy latach? Bo zawsze mam z tym problemy. — Nie widzieliśmy się o wiele dłużej najmilsza! To ja Irving z innego wymiaru! Pamiętasz ten cudowny dzień, który spędziliśmy razem? Zapamiętałem ją na zawsze, to był najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu! A teraz już możemy być razem! — Mówił okularnik a w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki ekscytacji. — Bo bariera wymiarów już nas nie dzieli! — Powiedział po czym ponownie przyciągną dziewczynę do siebie i namiętnie ją pocałował. Blondynka potrzebowała chwili, by zrozumieć o co chodzi. Tego pocałunku już nie odwzajemniła. Nie zdążyła jednak dokładnie przetrawić informacji, którą przekazał jej rudowłosy, gdy chłopak zabrał usta. Sophie już się nie uśmiechała. Patrzyła na Irvinga z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, niezbyt wiedząc co powiedzieć. — Czyli... Nie jesteś Irvingiem z mojego wymiaru? — To przeszkoda? — zapytał. — Ostatnio byłaś entuzjastycznie nastawiona do wizji naszego związku. Chciałaś wręcz wyprawić nam ślub! Nie cieszysz się, że wymiary nas już nie dzielą? Otworzyła usta, jednak po chwili znów je zamknęła. Powtórzyła to kilka razy, wydając z siebie dźwięki typu "o", "a", "e". Po chwili jednak w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, a jej policzki pokrył róż. — Przepraszam! — Wykrzyknęła w końcu. — Nie chciałam cię zdradzić! Znaczy, mojego Irvisia... No i ciebie też nie! — Mówiąc to, wybuchnęła płaczem. — Bo ja... Bo wy jesteście, no a ja was, ale ja jego i... Nie umiem w inne wymiary! Teraz jestem zdrajcą i szują na poziomie Złego Trio! — Sophie, Sophie! Uspokój się proszę! — Powiedział Irving przytulając ją do siebie. — Po prostu wyjaśnisz Irvingowi ze swojego wymiaru, że chcesz być ze mną i po problemie. Nie odpowiedziała. Kątem oka zauważyła idącego w ich stronę Irvinga z jej wymiaru. Du Bois szedł razem z Djangiem, który żwawo gestykulował. Adventurówna nie czekając ani chwili, wepchnęła przybysza z innego wymiaru w krzaki, nie chcąc wyjść na zdrajczynię, tym samym niszcząc swój związek. — Cześć kochanie! — Krzyknęła do swojej miłości, na co ten tylko odskoczył za Djanga. — Co robisz? Bo ja na pewno cię nie zdradzam i jestem bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo wierna! Rudowłosy jęknął coś pod nosem, wciąż ukrywając się za Djangiem. Brown tylko uśmiechnął się pogodnie. — Wy to lubicie bawić się w chowanego. — Zauważył. — Urocze. — Na pewno nie po to, by ukryć kochanka! — I za to was podziwiam. Miłość aż po grób! Podczas tejże wymiany zdań, Irving z tego wymiaru zaczął płakać z przerażenia. W międzyczasie przybysz usiłował wydostać się z krzaków, jednak Sophie wepchnęła go z powrotem wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając i nie spuszczając wzroku z Djanga i Irvinga. Django rozgadał się, opowiadając o prawdziwej miłości i o tym, jak bardzo błogosławi ten związek. W każdym innym przypadku Sophie słuchałaby go z radością, ale coraz ciężej było jej utrzymać innowymiarowego Irvinga w krzakach. — Możecie już sobie iść? — Wycedziła przez zęby, wciąż wymuszając uśmiech. — O, no tak! — Zawołał Brown. — Muszę pokazać Romkowi te fajne te, co się po nich chodzi i można spaść! Chciałbym rozwalić sobie głowę! Irving w dalszym ciągu się trząsł, jednak coś mu nie pasowało. Czemu Sophie sama sugeruje, by sobie poszedł? To do niej zupełnie niepodobne. To musiało znaczyć tylko jedno. Już więcej nie będzie go dręczyć! Czując w sobie nagłą chęć życia, Irving w końcu wyszedł zza kolegi, przez co Sophie natychmiast pobladła. Korciło ją, by się na niego rzucić, jednak w chwili obecnej nie mogła. — Cześć! — Pożegnał się rudowłosy, po czym czym prędzej wybiegł z parku. — No, na razie. — Dodał Django, odchodząc w swoją stronę. Adventurówna odprowadziła wzrokiem Du Boisa, po czym pozwoliła wyjść innowymiarowemu Irvingowi. — Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?! —— Wykrzyknął chłopak otrzepując się z liści i gałązek. — Bo Irviś nie może wiedzieć, że ja go zdradzam! — Krzyknęła zrozpaczona. — Odkąd powiedziałeś mi, żebym wzięła się za swojego chłopaka, a nie za ciebie, to zrobiłam to i jakoś nam się wiedzie. I on nie może wiedzieć, że my się całowaliśmy, bo wtedy mnie znienawidzi! A ja nie mogę pozwolić, żeby mój Irviś mnie nienawidził, bo to byłoby smutne! — To jak ty zamierzasz z nim zerwać?! — Zapytał rozzłoszczony okularnik, po chwili jednak się opamiętał i powiedział: — Ojej, Sophie przepraszam. Wybacz mi! Zjawiam się tu znienacka, a przecież ty masz swoje życie! Jednak nie zamierzam się poddać! Będę walczył z samym sobą o twoje serce! — Powiedział robiąc zdjęcie i otwierając przy tym portal na przeciwko siebie. — Wrócę tu i przyniosę ci wielki bukiet kwiatów! — Powiedział całując ją w policzek. — Do zobaczenia moja miła! — Pożegnał się, przeskakując do swojego świata. Sophie zamrugała kilka razy, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. "Irviś jest kochany" — Pomyślała. — Stul japę Taylerku. Przecież wiesz, że ja i tak mam rację. Hermiona rozmawiała przez telefon, przechadzając się po przedmieściach Danville. Mimo iż używała raczej ciężkiego słownictwa, tak jej twarz pokrywał pogodny uśmiech. Poza tym, dopiero się rozkręcała, zaraz miała zacząć przeklinać. Siedemnastolatka ubrana była w skórzaną kurtkę, pod którą miała fioletowy podkoszulek z czerwonym symbolem anarchii, oraz w sięgające ponad kolana, nieco obdarte spodnie i glany sięgające ponad kostki. Niebieskie włosy miała spięte w kok, dlatego jej tatuaż na karku był lepiej widoczny. Rozmowę przerwał jej dopiero widok ubranej wyłącznie w koszulę nocną dziewczyny. — Muszę kończyć, papa. — Powiedziała oniemiała, wpatrując się tępo w nieznajomą. Szybko rozłączyła się, stawiając pewne kroki w stronę Nicoli. — Hej. — Powiedziała tonem, który bardziej wskazywał na pytanie. — Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? — Będzie w porządku, kiedy znajdę się w domu. — Odparła brunetka. — Który nawiasem mówiąc powinien być tutaj. — Dodała wskazując patelnią na jakąś zniszczoną posiadłość, na której stał od dawna opuszczony dom, w którym nastolatkowie spotykali się na piwo, sądząc, że zostaną niezauważeni przez rodziców. — Hmm... To dziwne. — Powiedziała opuszczając patelnię. Na jej twarzy pojawił się zamyślony wyraz twarzy, jakby nie do końca ogarniała świat, który się wokół niej znajduje. "Jeżeli Jolie kiedykolwiek zarzuci mi, że źle się ubieram, to się obrażę" — Pomyślała, wciąż dokładnie przyglądając się swojej rozmówczyni. Szybko zdążyła zrozumieć co mogło się stać. Od zawsze zjawiska dziwne i nienaturalne kojarzyła z dwoma osobami. — Fineasz i Ferb namieszali w twoim świecie? Spoko, znam ten ból. A raczej znam taką jedną, co to zna. Umówić was na jakąś grupę wsparcia? — To sprawka Fineasza i Ferba? Zniknęli mi dom? Świetnie! — Powiedziała Nicol zakładając patelnię na ramię jak jakiś oręż. — Okej, zaprowadź mnie do tej swojej grupy wsparcia. Tak w ogóle, to Nicol jestem. — Powiedziała wyciągając w stronę niebieskowłosej rękę. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, odwzajemniając uścisk. — Hermiona Ulaniuk. — Odparła. — Grupa wsparcia w sumie składa się z jednej osoby i mieszka w centrum, ale jakoś dojdziemy. Przy okazji opowiesz mi trochę kto ci podwędził ubrania. — Mówiąc to, zaczęła prowadzić w wyznaczonym wcześniej kierunku. — Tak, ubrania... Słuchaj, nie mieszkasz może gdzieś w okolicy, albo nie mieszka tu ktoś z twoich znajomych? — Spytała Nicol. Zaczęła dochodzić do podobnego wniosku co Hermiona. Zbyt często miała z tym do czynienia. Portal przez, który przeszła przeniósł ją do innego świata. — Nie mam ochoty parodiować po ulicy bez gaci. Niebieskowłosa, chcąc niechcąc, roześmiała się pod nosem. — Tak, mieszka tu w okolicy moja znajoma. Szafę ma pełną, więc na pewno coś dla siebie znajdziesz. — Powiedziała. — Nie wiem wprawdzie czy jest w domu, ale po co są okna? Po tych słowach, zaprowadziła nową znajomą w kierunku pobliskiego domu. Bez większych ceregieli otworzyła furtkę, po czym zapukała do drzwi. Na jej szczęście, gospodyni była obecna. Po kilku sekundach otworzyła im niska szatynka o krótkich włosach i jasnej karnacji. Podobnie jak Nicole, ubrana była wyłącznie w koszulę nocną, jednak jej była jasno różowa. Oczy dziewczyny były na wpół otwarte, co wskazywało na to, iż właśnie została obudzona. — Hermuś, to nie za wcześnie na odwiedziny? — Zapytała. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła Strongównę. — Cześć. — Hej. — Odparła, krótko Nicol. Liczyła na to, że Hermiona dogada się z koleżanką, dla niej była to przecież obca dziewczyna. — To się poznałyście. Jolie, potrzebuję ubrań. — Wiem, widzę. — Nie ja! — Nie tylko ty, to fakt. — Stwierdziła, po czym zwróciła się do Nicoli. — Ukradli ci ubrania? — Zapytała, jednak najwyraźniej nie czekała na odpowiedź. Przesunęła się, pozwalając wejść koleżankom do środka. Hermiona szybkim krokiem zsunęła ze stóp glany, rzucając je pod najbliższą ścianę. Martinówna tylko westchnęła ciężko. — Jolie Martin. — Powiedziała, podając rękę Nicoli. — Nicole Strong. — Przywitała się metyska. — Gdzie mogę zostawić patelnię? — Gdzie chcesz. — Odpowiedziała z krótkim uśmiechem. — Ale proponuję kuchnię. Ogólnie to się rozgośćcie, sama jestem. — O, to super. — Wtrąciła Ulaniuk, siadając na uwieszonym pod sufit fotelu. — Nie lubię twoich starych. Ganek rodziny Martin był dość duży, dlatego mieściło się w nim sporo mebli. Ściany umalowane były na ciemny fiolet, a podłogę pokrywały brązowe, drewniane panele. — A jeżeli potrzebujesz ubrań, — Dodała Jolie, ignorując uwagę przyjaciółki, — To mój pokój jest na górze. Łatwo znajdziesz, emanuje różem i babskością, czyli tym, co Hermionie obce. — Dzięki. — Powiedziała Nicol i ruszyła we wskazaną przez Jolie stronę. Mimo sugestii nie rozstała się jednak z patelnią. Po tym jak ostatnio spaliła poprzednie naczynie, usiłując usmarzyć naleśniki, Biffany dała jej jasno do zrozumienia, że ma nie dotykać się garnków. Prawdopodobnie miało to także związek z tym, że o mało co nie spaliła także przyszłej teściowej włosów. Gdyby patelnia zaginęła gdzieś w kuchni obcej dziewczyny, mogłoby się zrobić naprawdę przykro. A Nicol musiała z niechęcią przyznać, że pani Van Stomm była jedyną osobą zdolną wzbudzić w niej lęk. Wkrótce trafiła do pokoju Martinówny, a przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję. Zaczęła przerzucać ubrania w szafie, robiąc przy tym niezły bałagan. Ciężko było jej znaleźć coś pasującego do jej rozmiaru, bo była dość niska. Ubrania Jolie nie komponowały się z jej figurą i wzrostem. Wkrótce jednak udało jej się dopasować jakieś rybaczki, które sięgały jej do łydek. Aby nie zsuwały jej się z ud, dołączyła do nich pasek. Prócz tego znalazła ciasną koszulę na ramiączka, z dość małym dekoltem. Co prawda była ona trochę zbyt długa, ale za to ładnie podkreślała jej kształty. Na szczęście rozmiar buta dziewczyny miały taki sam, dlatego Strong miała w tym wypadku nieograniczony wybór. Włożyła ładne szpilki w kolorze koszulki, lubiła kiedy obcasy pozwalały podnieść jej wzrost. Prócz tego chwyciła w ręce grzebień i rozczesała włosy. Zadowolona złożyła koszulę, wzięła kapcie w ręce i patelnie pod ramię udając się w stronę nowych znajomych i zostawiając za sobą bałagan. Tymczasem na dole. Hermiona trzymała w dłoniach filiżankę herbaty, w dalszym ciągu siedząc na bujanym fotelu. Obok niej siedziała Jolie, na podstawionym przez siebie krześle. Podobnie jak koleżanka, popijała herbatę. — Zjadłabyś coś? — Zapytała Francuzka. — Zależy co masz. W prawdzie jadłam już u Taylerka, ale mi pożałował grzanek. Cham. Martinówna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, kierując się do kuchni. Pomieszczenie było na tyle blisko, że obie mogły spokojnie rozmawiać. — Gdzie znalazłaś nową koleżankę? — Zapytała Jolie, wyjmując z kredensu chleb. — Często zaczepiasz prawie rozebranych ludzi? — Czasem. Ale tym razem akurat gadała coś o podmienionym świecie, czy jakoś tak. Szkoda mi się jej zrobiło. Słysząc to, Jolie popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę znacząco, na co tamta nie zwróciła większej uwagi. — Tobie żal? — Prychnęła. — Mam ci przypomnieć, że gdy Taylerek złamał nogę, to przychodziłaś do niego tylko po to, żeby się z niego pośmiać? — Ale soczek mu kupiłam. — Tak, ale doniosłaś mu tylko łyka, bo resztę wypiłaś sama. — A mogłam wypić cały. W odpowiedzi gospodyni jedynie westchnęła ciężko. Postawiła pokrojone kromki chleba, dżem truskawkowy, plasterki sera i szynki na stół. — Zapraszam. — Powiedziała Jolie. Hermiona z uśmiechem podniosła się z siedzenia, kierując w stronę stołu. — A w domu to ty jadłaś śniadanie? — Zapytała po chwili Martin, smarując chleb masłem. — Nie chciało mi się. — Mama nie zrobiła ci kanapek, a samej ci się nie chce? — Dokładnie tak. — I jak ty chcesz w przyszłości funkcjonować? — W sumie to planowałam mieszkać z tobą do końca życia. — Moje zdanie się w ogóle liczy? Ulaniuk wzięła do ust kanapkę z dżemem, po czym odparła z pełnymi ustami; — Nie. Jolie tylko westchnęła, zajmując się posiłkiem. Hermiona lubiła u niej jadać. Wiedziała, że kto jak kto, ale ona zawsze będzie miała coś dobrego. Poza tym, Jolie jako jedna z nielicznych nie miała serca, by jej odmówić. Dlatego też Ukraince zdarzało się wykorzystywać dobre chęci przyjaciółki. — A właśnie, co ty taka zaspana? — Zapytała po pewnym czasie Ulaniuk. — Sprzątałam w pokoju do późna. — Odpowiedziała. — Wiesz, lubię mieć porządek. Od bałaganu mnie skręca. — Twój chłop będzie miał z tobą ciężkie życie. — Widzisz, a ty chciałaś ze mną mieszkać. Nicol zeszła na dół i pierwsze co zrobiła, to zadała pytanie: — Jak wyglądam? Pozostałe popatrzyły na nią z zaciekawieniem. Jolie uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, widząc na niej swoje ubrania. — Świetnie. — Stwierdziła. — Zjesz coś? — Jasne! — Odparła z entuzjazmem Nicol. — Nie zdążyłam zrobić sobie jajecznicy. Martinówna wskazała jej skinieniem głowy na wolne krzesło obok Hermiony. — To opowiadaj jak to się stało. — Dodała gospodyni. — Nie ma co opowiadać. W jednej chwili podłączam kuchenkę do gniazdka, w drugiej znika ściana, w trzeciej stoję już z patelnią na ulicy. Wiem, że genialną kucharką to ja nie jestem, ale zazwyczaj nie wyburzam ścian przy gotowaniu. Dobra, raz spaliłam patelnię, ale to nie to samo! W ogóle czuję się tu jak w jakimś innym świecie. — Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. — W sumie to ma sens. To miejsce wygląda podobnie do tego, w którym żyję, ale jednocześnie jest całkiem inne! Ponadto miałam już do czynienia z takim portalem! To jasne! Przekroczyłam granicę wymiarów! Na wieść o mieszaniu się wymiarów, Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, lecz jednocześnie poczuła fascynację. Od dawna czuła, że jej życie staje się zbyt monotonne, a misja ratowania świata, lub ewentualnie doprowadzenia do jego końca, wydawała się być całkiem kusząca. Jolie, dzięki znajomości z Sophie, zdążyła już poznać tajemnice, jakie skrywał przed nią wszechświat, także dowiedzenie się o innych uniwersach nie zrobiła na niej większego wrażenia, co wyraźnie zdziwiło Nicole. — To się załatwi — rzuciła krótko Martin. — Dajcie Ferbowi, albo Sophie pięć minut. Góra piętnaście. — Nie, tylko nie Fletcher — westchnęła Ulaniuk, wywracając oczami. — Twój chłopak to frajer, nawet nie będę mówić "bez obrazy". Siski to szybciej ogarną. On to się nie obejdzie bez przechwałek jak on to pięknie zrobił i uratował świat. — Ferb przechwalający się? — Zapytała Nicol. — To coś nowego. — Nie wiem jaki jest twój Ferb — odezwała się Hermiona, a niezadowolenie malujące się na twarzy Franzucki spowodowane obrażaniem jej chłopaka wyraźnie ją bawiło — ale nasz jest jest tym typem, który chętniej poślubiłby swoje lusterko, niż dziewczynę. Co nie Jolie? — Jest po prostu pewny siebie, ale daleko mu do narcyza — odrzekła Martin. — Zmieniając temat, możemy od razu to załatwić z siskami. Nie wiem jak jest u was, ale u nas sprawy z wymiarami to nic dziwnego. Codzienność można nawet powiedzieć. — Cóż, z tego co pamiętam raz mieliśmy gości z innego wymiaru. — Odparła Nicol. — Banda dziwolągów, chyba nic jej nie przebije. Ukrainka wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. — Ja tam nie wiem. Mnie już nic nie zdziwi odkąd Jolie przedstawiła nam Śmierć we własnej osobie. Szatynka kopnęła przyjaciółkę pod stołem, lecz było już za późno. Hermiona nawet nie zorientowała się, że powiedziała coś nie tak. — Fajny pseudonim, też powinnam sobie taki skołować. — Stwierdziła Strong. Ulaniuk roześmiała się. — To nie pseudonim, serio mam Śmierć w znajomych. — A chwalisz się tym, bo to twoje jedyne osiągnięcie? — Zapytała ironicznie Jolie. — Nie baw się w Taylerka, on jest niezastąpiony. Nicole nie wiedziała czy ma podtrzymywać tę rozmowę o śmierci, czy też pozwolić Jolie i Hermionie się przekomarzać. Stwierdziła, że woli jednak rozmawiać z nimi o niestworzonych istotach, niż być spychana na dalszy plan. — Mówisz o śmierci jakby była osobą, a nie czynnością. — Stwierdziła. Jolie i Hermiona wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Francuzka była przeciwna zdradzania nowo poznanej dziewczynie faktu, iż świat nadnaturalny jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że niebieskowłosej nie powstrzyma. Poza tym, sama miała z tyłu głowy przeświadczenie, że komu jak komu, ale Śmierci na pewno nie zaszkodzą. — Bo jest osobą — wyjaśniła spokojnie Martin. — Znam ją od jakiś, — tu zamyśliła się chwilę — prawie dziesięciu lat. Jejku, jak ten czas leci. — Jasne. — Strongówna spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. — Ludzie lubią sobie personifikować czynności. Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że "gotowanie herbaty" to też osoba? — Gotuje się wodę na herbatę, a nie samą herbatę — stwierdziła dobitnie Jolie, wyraźnie urażona. — No i jak nie wierzysz, to możemy ją tu nawet zaprosić — dodała dumnie Hermiona, po czym z mniejszą pewnością zwróciła się do Jolie. — Możemy? — W odpowiedzi pokiwała głową. — Właśnie. — Pewnie, niech Śmierć przyjdzie razem z tym Gotowaniem Wody. — Uśmiechnęła się Nicol, dobitnie akcentując ostatnie słowo. Martin mogła znieść wiele, lecz oskarżanie ją o głupotę i naiwność zdecydowanie przekraczało granicę. Dlatego też, ku zadowoleniu Ulaniuk, zdecydowanie sięgnęła po komórkę, wybierając numer. — Halo? — Odezwała się, gdy usłyszała po drugiej stronie znajomy głos. — Mogłabyś do mnie na chwilę wpaść? To ważne? — Zapadła krótka cisza. — Nie, nic mi nie jest, po prostu cię potrzebuję. Może ucierpieć moja reputacja. — Znów przerwa, podczas której Hermiona z uwagą przyglądała się przyjaciółce, wciąż po cichu zazdroszcząc jej znajomości. — W porządku, poczekam. Dzięki wielkie. Po tych słowach, rozłączyła się. Nicol uśmiechnęła się, nie mogąc się doczekać aż zobaczy tego przebierańca. Po chwili zerwał się silny wiatr, otwierając wszystkie okna. Przygotowane na to, Jolie i Hermiona złapały stół, by nie przewrócił się na podłogę. Zanim zdążyły się obejrzeć, pogoda uspokoiła się, a przed nimi stanęła kobieta odziana w czarny płaszcz, spod którego wystawały jej pozbawione skóry i mięśni kościste dłonie oraz wychudzona twarz i zapadnięte oczy. W dłoniach dzierżyła kosę na której widniały niewielkie ślady świeżej krwi. Przed nimi stała Śmierć we własnej osobie.